An Unexpected Melody
by Wallflower1323
Summary: Ron always knew he had feelings for Hermione, but now that she has a new boyfriend he is trying to get over her. In his hopes to get over her Ron befriends a new student, could this new friend be the key to getting over Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you alright Ron?" Ron Weasley was sitting in Potions glaring at Hermione and her new boyfriend Tanner. Hermione was supposed to be his girlfriend, how could he have been beaten to her by a Ravenclaw? He and Hermione have bonded over the years, he even thought she felt something there as well. Now Ron is forced to watch the two be happy while he sits there miserable and loveless.

"Ron?" Harry nudged him.

"What?" He said looking away from the others. Harry followed Ron's gaze back to Hermione.

"What's that about?" He asked.

"Why him?" He asked, "Why did she pick him? So what if he's tall and has bright green eyes and is smart and is strong enough to fight three people at once. What does he have that I don't?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Well—" Harry began.

"Don't answer that." Ron added sharply and Harry turned away with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe they'll break up…"

Harry looked over at a smiling Hermione captivated by the guy standing next to her, "I don't think so Ron, sorry mate."

"It's possible."

"She's happy Ron, can't you just leave it alone?" Ron glared over at the two again. Hermione did look happy, it just sucks that she can't be that happy with Ron. And it didn't help that the two spent most of their time together, so it was being flaunted in front of him at all times.

Class was dismissed and Harry and Ron left but Harry stopped and waited outside the potions room door.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ron.

"Waiting for Hermione…" Harry responded. Ron groaned and halted in his tracks and soon enough the happy couple came trotting out of the room, hands intertwined.

"Hiya Harry! Ron!" Tanner said as they saw the two waiting for them, Harry responded back with a smile, Ron just simply grunted and the four walked on.

"We we're heading up to the library for our free period, would you two care to join us?" Asked Hermione.

Harry looked over at Ron whose face was turning the same color as his hair, "No, Ron's not feeling to well. I'm just going to take him up to the common room. You two go along without us."

"Maybe I should come with you guys, just to keep you company? Make sure Ron is properly taken care of?"

"No, no, really you go along I've got it, c'mon Ron let's get you up to the common room. Bye Hermione." Harry maneuvered Ron in the direction of the common room as Hermione stood their puzzled by Harry's reaction and Ron's lack of communication. Harry and Ron made it in to the common room.

"Thanks mate" Ron muttered as they made their way in front of the fireplace. There was a group of girls sitting at the corner table whispering as the two walked through the common room.

"I feel like I haven't seen any of those girls before, I don't recognize them." Ron whispered as they sat down. The two sat staring at the fire talking about Quidditch; Ron hoping it would get his mind off of Hermione. They could hear the girls in the corner laughing with each other and then a crumpled piece of paper hit Ron in the back of the head. One of the girls got up and walked towards them, she was short with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, she was very pretty and both Ron and Harry were surprised they had never seen her before.

"You're such an idiot," she said turning around to her friend, then she stopped in front of Ron, "I'm sorry my friend was trying to hit me but missed and hit you instead," she took the crumpled up piece of parchment from Ron, "good thing you don't play quidditch!" she shouted to her friend. The two boys noticed that this girl talked differently.

"Are you American?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, moved here a few years ago."

"So you're new to Hogwarts then?"

"Not so new that I don't know who you are," she said chuckling, "But yes, last year was my first year here. I'm Melody Michaels." She extended her hand "Nice to finally meet you Harry, and I believe you're Ron, correct? You're a pretty decent Keeper, I watched you at tryouts the other day." Ron turned red and Harry hit him on the shoulder as if saying "see you are good at quidditch."

"Well sorry to bother you two, I'll see you around." Melody went back to her table of friends who were in awe that she had just spoken to Harry.

"She seemed nice." Said Harry.

"Yeah, I liked her."

Once their free period was over Harry and Ron made their way out of the common room towards their next class, and the group of girls followed shortly behind. They ran into a lonesome Hermione half way to their next class.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Said Ron a little more bitterly than he intended.

"He went off to his class," she retorted sourly, "you seem to have some followers again Harry." He turned to see the same group of girls from the common room walking past them.

"Oh those girls? No they were just in the common room with us."

"Who's that one with the brown hair?"

"The short one? That's Melody Michaels, she's American." Said Ron.

"Is she new?"

"Kind of, last year was her first year here." Ron stated.

"And you know all this, how?" Hermione asked.

"She introduced herself in the common room, she's very nice."

"How are you feeling Ron?" She questioned.

"Wha- oh yeah, I'm fine, better than before." He said playing to the story Harry made up to get away from Hermione and Tanner.

"Let's get going, I don't want to be late to Transfiguration" The three made their way down the corridor and to Transfiguration. It felt nice to finally just have the three of them walking to class together; It certainly made Ron happy.

They made it through all of their classes that day, then went to the great hall for dinner. The tables were filled with the most delicious food: fried chicken, perfectly tender roast beef, deliciously moist kidney stew, and many more. Then dessert came and Ron devoured himself in pudding.

"Honestly Ronald I don't understand how you can eat like that." Ron looked up at Hermione then his eye caught on Melody, who was sitting just a few people down, laughing with her friends. He turned back to the others, "I'm hungry." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. The dinner ended and everyone made their ways up to their common rooms. Hermione broke off from the group to go say goodnight to Tanner. Ron rolled his eyes once she did and continued to walk to the common room. Once inside he made his way up to his room, and went to bed in hopes he could sleep off these feelings for Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron woke the next morning feeling just as bad as the night before; getting over Hermione would be harder than he thought, plus he had his first quidditch match today; and he couldn't be more nervous. Maybe today's match would help. Ron got out of bed and put on his quidditch clothes. He made his way down to the great hall to see Harry and Hermione already at the table, Hermione a newspaper in her hand. Ron was so nervous for this match he couldn't stomach any food; he nearly felt sick just looking at food. Just as Ron sat down, Lavender Brown came up from behind.

"Good luck today Ron, I know you'll do great." She said nervously then walked away quickly.

"That's it I'm resigning after today. McClaggen can have my spot." Ron said anxiously.

"Have it your way. Here, juice." Harry moved a cup in front of Ron.

"Hello everyone." The three turned to see Luna Lovegood sitting next to Ron, with an outrageous Lion hat sitting upon her head.

"You look dreadfull Ron," she said pointing out the obvious, "Is that why you put something in his cup?" All eyes were on Harry as he put a flask of a clear liquid back in his pocket.

"Liquid Luck..." Hermione murmured. Ron placed the cup up to his lips, "Don't drink it Ron!" Ron ignored her and downed the spiked juice. Ron felt warm and... confident.

"C'mon Harry, we've got a game to win!" Ron was now boasting with confidence, Harry and Ron got up from the table and made their way down to the quidditch pitch. The game started and Ron was on fire; flying around knocking, kicking, and punching every ball out of the way. The crowd was going crazy, every section except for Slytherin was chanting, "Weasley is our king!" Ron looked over to the Ravenclaw section and saw Luna in her ridiculous Lion gear, but he loved it. He then looked over at Gryffindor and saw Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and his eyes even fell on Melody, all these fans were cheering loudly for their house. Gryffindor won the match and there was a huge celebration back in the common room. Ron had completely forgotten about Hermione. He stood up on a chair in the common room and everyone cheered, he looked over and saw Melody cheering in the corner while slightly laughing. Ron thought she looked rather cute, but his view of Melody was interrupted by Lavender Brown. Ron jumped down and Lavender pulled him in for a kiss. The room filled with the "ooooh's" of the crowd. Ron pulled away and looked behind Lavender to see Melody and her friends laughing in astonishment. Ron threw his fist up in the air and the crowd cheered again. With Lavender on his arm Ron made his way to get some Butterbeer.

"Great job today Rockstar." Ron turned to see Melody grabbing her own cup of warm Butterbeer. "You're even better than I saw in tryouts." Lavender's grip on Ron tightened as she pulled herself closer to him. Melody noticed this and laughed.

Ron looked down at Lavender then back up to Melody, "Thanks. Do you play yourself?"

"Only a little, it's new to me so I still have to get used to it." Lavender tightened her grip again, her eyes narrowing at Melody.

"You might want to tame this one, she's looking a bit territorial..." She took a sip of her Butterbeer, "See you later friend." Melody walked away smiling as she joined a conversation with Neville and Seamus.

Lavender pulled Ron back in for another kiss. She was more aggressive this time, smashing their lips together. Ron wasn't complaining though, it's not everyday he got to kiss a girl. The night went on and Ron's lips were numb from all of Lavenders kisses. The celebration died down and they were sitting on the couch kissing in front of the fire.

Ron pulled away as he finally remembered Hermione and how he wanted her... not Lavender. "Lavender, I'm pretty tired from today. I'm going to go bed."

"Goodnight Ron." she said excitedly, then gave him a peck on the lips.

Ron got up from the couch, "Uh.. goodnight." he said. He turned around on his way up to the dorm and saw Melody in the corner with Neville, who seemed in awe that he was talking to a girl like her. A pang of jealousy struck Ron, Melody seemed like a great person and he would have liked to talk to her more than he got to.

"Going up to bed Ron?" Ron nodded and Neville shot up, then turned to Melody. "I'll... uh.. goodnight." He stammered.

Melody nodded and stood up as well, "Night guys," she walked around them and gave Ron a pat on the shoulder, "Hope you enjoyed your night, King Weasley." She walked away chuckling.

The boys made it up to their dormitory and Neville burst out.

"She's brilliant! I can't believe she actually talked to me for that long! Do you think she'd go for me? She seemed awfully sweet." Ron didn't know how to respond without hurting his feelings.

"I uhh think she might have just been being friendly mate," Neville's face dropped, "but if you're into her, just try it." That seemed to pick up Neville's spirits. Both of them got ready for bed and layed in their bunks. Ron stayed awake, with Hermione on his mind. Maybe lavender could be his key to getting over Hermione? But what if he didn't want to get over Hermione? She was sweet, and caring, and smart, why did Ron have to notice this so late? He layed in bed kicking himself for his idiocy in the whole situation. Hermione seemed happy with Tanner, she really did, and he wasn't a terrible guy. That actually frustrated him because he was such a like-able guy. Ron's thoughts kept him up most of the night, but with one last thought of Hermione he was able to finally fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Lavender went on for two weeks after the qudditch match. Anywhere they went Lavender would cling onto Ron: Holding to his arm, jumping on his back, sitting on his lap, and don't forget the endless "I missed you!" an hour after seeing each other. Ron decided not to go to the common room, because Lavender would be waiting for him.

"Just tell her something came up and I had to go to Hagrid's." Ron said.

"Why don't you just break up with her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to." Ron lied. He wanted to break up with her more than anything but his feelings for Hermione weren't fading. Lavender at least gave him something else to think - and complain - about.

"Why not? You're clearly not happy with Lavender." Hermione stated.

"What do you know? Just cause you have the perfect relationship doesn't mean you can tell me about mine."

"Whoa, Ron it's alright. Hermione is just looking out for you mate." Tanner interjected.

"Just buzz off..." Ron stormed off and made his way down a separate corridor. He had no idea where he was going he just buried his head and walked, bumping into people every few steps. He just needed to get away and clear his head.

"Off to the races, Weasley?" Ron turned to see a short brown haired girl sitting on a bench in a corridor. "Oh forgive me - King Weasley." She mocked. Ron didn't say anything he just stood still and looked around awkwardly.

"Where's your girlfriend? I almost didn't recognize you without her hanging from your arm." She joked but then she noticed Ron's odd behavior.

"What's wrong? You look angry... and upset." Ron continued to stand there not saying anything. "Okay..." she stood up from the bench, "Well when you wanna talk just let me know."

"Wait," he stopped her, "I've just had a rough couple of weeks. I'm sorry." She turned to face him.

"It's about Hermione, isn't it?"

"Wha- no- how did you know?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I have an eye for that kind of thing. I see the way you stare at her and her boyfriend, it's like your physically in pain. So my guess is that your with Lavender to try to get over her?" Ron stood there amazed. "I'm going to take your lack of response as a yes." She chuckled.

"It's hard seeing them together. I'm trying to get over her I really am," He took a seat on the bench and stared up at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Maybe, instead of trying to get over her, just leave it alone. The more you focus on it the harder it will be. Just accept your feelings for her, but also accept her as a friend. The more you start to see her as a friend again, the less you'll start to like her." Ron looked her with soft but narrowed eyes as she sat down beside him. "It get's easier I promise. It'll be hard at first but just think of her as your friend and the feelings will slowly start to go away."

"But what should I do about Lavender?"

"What you don't like her?" Melody said sarcastically.

"All she wants to do is snog, my lips are chapped, look!" Ron puckered his lips and lunged for Melody. She dodged it quickly as she laughed and pushed him away.

"Okay so break up with her." Ron moaned in annoyance. "Seriously Ron there is no point in you being with her. She does nothing for you and it's certainly not making Hermione jealous."

"But how do I do that?" He whined.

"You pull her aside, and say "I'm in love with my best-friend... Harry Potter"" She mocked and both of them laughed. "It's not me it's you" She lowered her voice and mocked Ron again. He nudged her with his shoulder.

"Really though," he chuckled, "What should I do?"

"Just tell her you're breaking up with her, you want to see new people."

"I want to see new people?"

"Yeah just say that. Don't say Hermione though, never say another girls name when breaking up your girlfriend, especially if she's your friend."

"Alright, after dinner tonight I'll break up with her. Will you stay nearby? In case I need help?"

"Of course! I'll be ready in case she tries to kill you." She joked but a look of fear struck Ron's face.

"I'm kidding, totally kidding." She said to comfort him.

When it was time for their next classes the two separated, and Ron anxiously awaited for dinner. They made their way down to the great hall and began to eat, Lavender clinging to Ron's arm again calling him "Won-Won" any time she spoke to him. He looked down the table and caught eye's with Melody who sat there chuckling, but occasionally gave Ron encouraging glances.

"He looks utterly miserable." Hermione whispered to Harry without Ron hearing. Harry nodded as he watched his best friend stare down at the table as if he was in pain. He followed Ron's eyes as he looked down the table at Melody. When Ron's gaze returned Harry gave him a questioning look and Ron followed with a somber expression and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.'

Dinner concluded and they all made their ways to their dormitories. When in the common room Ron took Lavender to a table in the back of the room away from most of the people. He looked over and saw Melody sitting at the same table just across the room.

"Look Lavender," Ron started.

"Oh Won-Won I'm so happy we're together," She leaned across the table and tried to kiss Ron.

"Lavender," he said as he pulled away, "I... I can't..." He stammered. "Lavender I want to break up." Lavender let out a short shriek and gasp.

"Wh-What?"

Ron stared at her, "I...I'm breaking up with you?"

Lavender got up and ran to her room crying. A huge weight was lifted off of Ron's shoulder and he slouched back into his chair. half of the common room had turned around to see what that noise was. Melody made her way over towards Ron, a big smile on her face.

"King Weasley does it again!" she gave him a high five. "So how was it? You survived so it couldn't have been that bad."

"All I said was 'I'm breaking up with you' and she left." Just then Harry and Hermione came over to the table.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Did you break up with her?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I did. Thanks to Melody. Well you gave me the idea Hermione, she just helped me with it." Ron looked at Melody out of the corner of his eye and she gave him an approving look. "Hermione this is Melody."

"Nice to meet you," Melody said extending her hand.

Hermione smiled at her and returned the hand shake. Harry and Hermione sat down next to the two and the four sat there and talked for a majority of the night.

"It's getting late, I'm off to bed." Hermione stood up.

"Yeah I'm kind of tired too," Harry stood up as well then Ron and Melody followed.

"I'll meet you upstairs Harry. Night Hermione." Harry and Hermione left and Ron and Melody remained in the common room.

"Thanks for everything, really. You really helped."

"It was no problem really Ron."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow... friend." Melody chuckled as Ron said this, mocking her from the other night.

"Ahh good ole Weasley," she slapped his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow pal." They both laughed and walked to their dormitories. Once inside Ron got ready for bed and layed down. Ron had one ast thought of Hermione as he fell into a relaxing, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're telling me you've never heard of Dylan O'Hare? Keeper for Ireland?"

"Ron I told you I'm new to Quidditch. I don't know any of these people." Melody chuckled.

"But they have Quidditch in America! The American team has been in the World Cup 3 times!"

"Okay I get that but my family lived in a muggle neighborhood, so we didn't follow Quidditch when I was growing up. We grew up with American sports like Football, Baseball, Soccer, and all that."

"I don't know what any of those words mean." Ron spoke and Melody and Hermione laughed.

The three were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Melody were eating Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans while Hermione was doing her homework. Ron grabbed two red beans out of the bag and Melody carefully chose one to eat.

"One...Two...Three," They popped the jelly beans in their mouth at the same time and the sweet taste of strawberry jam electrified Melody's taste-buds, while Ron had the disgusting taste of centipede. His face contorted as the flavor flowed over his tounge and he gagged; Melody leaned back in her chair and laughed whole-heartily. Just then Harry walked into the common room and made his way over to them.

"How was it mate?" Ron asked him as he got to the table. Harry had just gotten back from Dumbledore's office.

"It was fine, what's going on here?"

"Bertie Botts challenge." Melody answered. Harry took a seat next to Ron. Over the past couple of weeks Melody had become good friends with Ron and the others; Ron particularly enjoyed her company because she helped get his mind off of Hermione.

Melody reached into the bag and pulled out two caramel colored beans, "Okay you two go." she said towards Harry and Ron. Harry grabbed a bean out of her hand and Ron followed.

"One..." said Harry

"Two..." continued Ron.

"Three." they said the last number in unison and popped the jelly beans into their mouths. Both of them starred off trying to decipher the flavor. Just then Harry's eyes widened and he started to cough.

"That is disgusting!" he coughed out, then he started gagging. Ron and the others laughed in their chairs as Harry searched his bag for something to wash down that dreadfull taste.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he drank his water.

"Rotten egg." Melody answered and Ron and Hermione screamed with laughter.

"Which flavor did you get?" Harry asked.

"Caramel Corn." Ron responded as he snickered.

"Tanner got vomit one time." Hermione interjected.

Ron gave Melody a look of annoyance, and she returned it with a look that said, "remember what we talked about."

"How is Tanner?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"He's fine," she responded.

"You seem happy with him," he choked out.

"I am..." she said sweetly, "I never thought I would feel this way about someone, or that they'd even feel the same way about me..." She started to blush then turned back to her work. Ron gave Melody a dismayed glance.

"How long have you two been together?" Melody asked.

"It'll be a year and two months next Saturday."

"Awh that's so cute!"

She smiled sweetly then got up from the table, "I'm going up to bed, I'll see you all in the morning."

"Night Hermione." they all chorused. Once she left Katie Bell made her way in the common room, and Harry got up and walked over to her.

"And then there were two." Melody said and Ron chuckled.

"Thanks for helping me with Hermione." Ron said.

"How's that going?" she asked.

"It's better," he said, "I try to forget about my feelings when I'm with her, sometimes I can sometimes I can't. Although it's easy to forget my feelings when I'm with, you've really helped me with it. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome King Weasley." Melody said in a dramatic tone. The two of them laughed.

"Why do you always call me that?" Ron laughed.

"I'm not sure, It just kind of stuck." Melody snickered.

"Well, my loyal servant, just call me Ron."

"Of course, your highness." Melody bowed over the table and the two were laughing again.

"Are you interested in anyone?" Ron questioned as he set his parchment and quill aside. He was tired of doing work and decided he would finish it later.

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. We always talk about my feelings, we never really get to talk about yours." Ron responded as Melody scribbled a picture onto her parchment.

"So you're not into Neville then?" Ron asked slightly joking, but also slightly serious. Melody's head shot up.

"Neville?" She questioned seriously. "What on earth made you ask about Neville?"

Ron laughed, "I just saw you talking to him a few times, I think he has a thing for you but he's too scared to say anything. I didn't actually think you had a thing for him I was only joking."

"Yeah no offense to Neville, but I'm not interested in him. He's a little too awkward for me... I think you're the only guy here I'd date. Or Harry, but that's only because I'm friends with you two."

Ron was astonished. Did she really just say that? "Wha-...Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Why?"

"I think it's the red hair. I have a thing for gingers." She said sarcastically.

"Really?" Ron said confused.

"Oh my god, Ron."

"Okay sorry, I couldn't tell if you were being sarcastic or not." He said with a slight chuckle, "But you don't like anyone?"

Melody started packing up her things, "No I do not. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Ron stayed sitting at the table. As Melody made her way to her dormitory she gave Ron and pat on the shoulder as she walked past. The common room had cleared and only a few students still remained. Harry, who had been talking with Katie, came back over to Ron.

"You and Melody sure have gotten closer..." Harry said as he sat down across from Ron.

"It's not what you think mate, we're just friends."

Harry shrugged and told him about his meeting with Dumbledore. Ron listened but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of what Melody had said. It was one of the biggest compliments he'd gotten and all she said was she would date him. Even though she didn't mean anything by it, it still made Ron feel good about himself, and when he made his way up to his dormitory in the late night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Melody sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall and began eating breakfast. She ignored to clutter of silverware and loud voices coming from the other tables. As she continued to eat Ron and Harry walked into the great hall, Harry catching site of Melody sitting alone at the table.

"I forgot my jacket in the dorms, I'll catch up with you later." and with that Harry was walking away from Ron. Ron looked down at the Gryffindor table and saw Melody sitting alone.

"Hey," he said as he sat down. Melody looked up and smiled at Ron. His red hair fell on his forehead and the freckles bloomed upon his cheeks and nose.

"Hey. Where's Harry?" She asked as Ron took a seat in front of her.

"He forgot something in the dorm, he said he'd meet up with me later." Ron loaded his plate up with food and scarfed it all down.

"Do you breathe at all when you eat?" Melody asked laughing as Ron shoved the food in his mouth. Ron tried to laugh but it only made him cough.

"It's snowing," Melody pointed out as she gazed upon the enchanted ceiling.

Ron looked up and swallowed his food, "Yeah it is." He agreed as he went back to devouring his food.

"Would you like to take a walk with me outside? I love winter and snow."

"Sure," Ron answered, "I'm going to have to get my jacket and hat though." He spoke in between bites.

"Okay, when you're done... feasting..." she chuckled, "we can walk back to the dorms and get our stuff."

It wasn't long before Ron was finished, so the two made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to grab their winter gear. Ron went to his dormitory and Melody to hers. When in his room Ron noticed Harry wasn't there, he was puzzled as to why Harry never came back to him. "Probably something with Dumbledore." He thought. He grabbed his grey jacket and maroon hat and went back down to the common room. He and Melody met at the bottom of the stairs and head outside all bundled up. They made their way out the courtyard and onto the grounds.

"So why is winter your favorite season?" Ron asked.

"Everything is just so peaceful in the winter. The snow makes everything look so beautiful, I love it." Melody said energetically. The two continued to walk and talk as the snow fell upon the Hogwarts grounds. People were ice skating on the frozen lake and enchanted snowballs were flying all over. "Let's make a snowman!" Melody said as they passed a patch of untouched snow. Melody started making the base of the snowman, rolling the biggest snowball of all, and Ron started on the middle piece. Once melody had gotten it to just the right size Ron rolled his ball over and placed it on top. Melody formed the head and placed it on top of the body. With a flick of her wand a face made out of buttons formed upon the snowman, a big black smile stretching across his face.

"This is one hell of a snowman," Melody said right as Ron pelted a snowball at her, hitting her on the shoulder. She gasped as she let out a laugh, then rolled up a ball of snow and chuck it at Ron, nailing him in the gut. The two threw snowballs back and forth as they hid behind the snowman, trees, bushes, and anything else they could find. Ron hid behind a big tree when Melody wasn't looking. As Melody walked the area looking for him, she passed the tree he was hiding behind. Ron grabbed as much snow as he could fit in his arms and dumped it over Melody's head.

"Ron Weasley!" She screamed as she tried to hide a laugh. "You are so dead!" Ron took off and Melody chased him around and around. Ron thought he could make a break for it but he soon tripped over the root of a tree, Melody was too close behind him to stop so she fell down as well, landing right on top of Ron. They both laughed hysterically as they laid in the snow. Melody pushed herself up and her eyes caught Ron's. The laughing ceased and they both stared at each other in silence. Without any thought to it Melody pressed her lips against Ron's.

Ron let the warmth of her kiss overtake his body. He savored every second, every touch. They remained on the ground, their lips warming each other as the snow surrounded their bodies. Melody slowly pulled away and stared at Ron, his face red from the cold and the kiss. They both smiled at each other, then Melody tried to pushed herself up, but Ron pulled her back and their lips connected once more. Both of them smiled into the kiss as the warmth and passion took over once more. The world around them faded, as if they were in a trance. They could only focus on the sensation the other was giving them. It was Ron who pulled away this time, and he allowed Melody to push herself off of him, then he stood up. They both smiled at each other then walked back towards the castle; Ron's hands were in his pants pockets and Melody's arm was linked around his.

"Whatdya say we get some hot chocolate?" Ron asked as his teeth chattered. Snow had gotten into their clothes from the fall which made the two of them cold as they made their way to the castle.

"Yeah, I'm freezing." She answered as her teeth chattered as well.

They made their way to the common room and changed out of their cold, damp clothes. Once dry they snuck down to the kitchen and the house elves made them hot chocolate. The two sat in the warmth of the kitchen clutching the cups close to their faces, and they talked and laughed for the rest of the day and into the night. Ron was the happiest he had been in a while, as he no longer thought of getting over Hermione, but how he wanted Melody, and only Melody.


End file.
